The Morning After
by EdwardCullenLover10
Summary: Set before Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. After Bella's birthday party, they end up spending the night together and 3 weeks later Bella discovers she is pregnant. Edward does not leave and the pregnancy is normal; although Bella will still crave blood but still somewhat survive on human food and the child will be half vampire. How will everyone react when they find out? BxE


Set before Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. After Bella's birthday party, they end up spending the night together and 3 weeks later Bella discovers she is pregnant. Edward does not leave and the pregnancy is normal; although Bella will still crave blood but still somewhat survive on human food and the child will be half vampire. How will Edward react when he finds out she is pregnant? How will Charlie react? What about Jacob?

 **B.P.O.V. ~ The Morning After**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep feeling extremely satisfied. Last night had been incredible. When I asked Edward to kiss me after he had driven me home from my birthday party at the Cullen's house, I felt this overwhelming desire for him. I could feel that he felt the same way as he deepened the kiss. We eventually headed upstairs to my bedroom, where we continued to kiss each other. We had kissed numerous times before but there was something different about this one; it was more passionate.

I honestly thought that Edward would pull away when I deepened the kiss even further by sliding my tongue into his mouth but he didn't. Instead he pushed his own tongue pass my lips and into my mouth, each of us fighting for dominance. I don't know whether it was because he felt guilty for hurting me at the party after Jasper tried to drink the blood I had spilled from a paper cut when opening presents or if it was for another reason. But eventually Edward allowed me to take control. We kissed for what seemed like hours but was just mere minutes. One thing led to another and we ended up making love for the first time. I had never felt pleasure like that before but it was amazing. Having Edwards hands all over me felt incredible.

Speaking of Edwards hands they were now currently running up and down the length of my body as we lay naked spooning each other; my back to his front. He was laying soft butterfly kisses on my on my shoulder.

"I know you're awake, my love" Edward said as I pretended to be asleep. I laughed opening my eyes.

"Good morning" I say as I turn to face him burying my face into his hard chest, hugging him tightly. _God he smells so good!_ I bury my face further into his chest, smelling his wonderfully original scent.

"Good morning" he says kissing my hair and hugging me to him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely well. I was exhausted last night for some reason". I blushed knowing exactly why I was exhausted last night.

Suddenly Edward flipped us over until he was lying on top of me, holding his weight up by his forearms which were placed beside my head. He leaned his forehead against mine blowing his sweet smelling breath over my face. He stared into my eyes for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before speaking.

"You did get a good workout last night" he said smirking at me, a playful look in his eyes.

My face got even redder as I thought about his hands all over my body and his cock inside of me. It had felt so good as he pounded into me. As he kissed me with more forcefully than he had ever allowed himself to be before. I started to get aroused just thinking about it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward chuckling above me. I realised I had been caught thinking about our love making and I blushed even further than before.

In a bid to hide my embarrassment at being caught I told Edward that I needed a human moment. Kissing me on the cheek, he rolls off me and back onto the bed; the sheet covering the lower half of his body. Ignoring how much I want him, I get up out of bed and pull the sheet off his body and around mine. I look back over my left shoulder to see his shocked but amused face. Looking further down the bed I see his naked body and his semi-hard cock. _Shit! I need to get out of here before I pounce on him._

Walking out of my bedroom and into the bathroom - grabbing my toiletry bag on the way out - I quickly relieve myself, before going to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth. Just as I am putting my tooth brush back into my toiletry bag I feel Edward wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder lightly. I lean back against his naked body, placing my hands over his arms that are around my waist. _Thank God Charlie has already left for work otherwise he would freak if he saw us like this._

"You're so beautiful, Bella" Edward says as he moves my hair to my left shoulder and kisses the right side of my neck. Even in the blissful state that we were both currently in, I couldn't help but still feel that I wasn't as beautiful as Edward kept claiming that I was. I was nothing but a plain Jane that had pale skin, dull hair and was almost flat chested. I was nothing compared to the God-like creature that was Edward Cullen.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked noticing my sudden change in mood. He was looking at my through the mirror that hung on the bathroom wall opposite us.

"Nothing. Have a shower with me?" I ask smiling, changing the subject. He smiles back and let's go of my waist before moving over to the shower and turning it on, before stepping inside. When he turns back to face me expectantly, I drop the sheet from around my body and climb in after him.

We stayed in the shower for a while, washing each other lazily and kissing every now and again. Eventually we made it out of the shower and to get dressed; Edward stated that before we left his house last night Alice had given him a change of clothes but did not tell him why he would need them. I guess she must have _seen_ that he would need them this morning.

 _Oh My God!_ If Alice saw that Edward would need a change of clothes that means that she must have seen us making love last night. I was instantly mortified at what she must have seen us doing. Alice may be my best friend but there are just somethings that not even I want her to see me doing; especially with her brother. Let's just hope she doesn't mention it.

After changing, we head down stairs where Edward makes me my breakfast of choice - corn flakes with sliced banana and milk.

"About last night, Bella..." Edward starts to talk as he sits next to me at the kitchen table looking at me. "I have a confession to make that is probably going to ruin your mood and is most likely going to make you hate me. But I promise - I swear to you - that it is not what I want anymore; and that isn't just because we had sex last night..." Edward continues to ramble on before I interrupt him.

"What are you talking about Edward? Tell me".

"After what had happened at your party with Jasper and me pushing you out of the way only for you to get hurt, I was upset. I couldn't live with the fact that I had caused you physical harm. That the reason you are hurt is because of me. So before you asked me to kiss you - which I was going to do anyway - I had started to make plans to leave. To leave you so that you could live a life that was free of vampires, free of the danger that you are in every second that you spend with me; with my family. I thought that if I left you to have a normal, human life that you would be safe and most importantly happy. But the second that we kissed I realised that I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you Bella. I love you too much. The thought of ever leaving you, of letting another man have you is absolutely repugnant. You're mine and I realise how selfish that sounds but its true. You're mine." Edward finishes his confession and waits silently for me to react; fear in his eyes.

I sat there shocked holding my spoon midair and my jaw slack. I couldn't comprehend what he just said to me. _He wanted to leave me?_ I don't understand. It has been so good these past few months. We have been happy. _He wants to leave me?_ The question kept on running though my head as the spoon dropped out of my hand and clashed against the bowl, spraying me with milk.

"Bella...please say something" he pleads with me taking my hand.

I was at a loss of words. I tried to look anywhere but at him. I felt like my whole world had come crashing down. In the back of my mind though I had been expecting this. I knew I was never good enough for him. I'm too plain...too fragile...too human. I would never be as beautiful as Rosalie or as talented as Alice. I was no body. No wonder he wanted to leave.

"We're going to be late for school." I said noticing the time. I didn't want to talk about what he had just said; I just wanted to forget about it. If he wants to leave he can, I won't stop him.

"Bella...no, we need to talk about this please!" He tries to stop me from getting up but when I look at him he lets go of me, allowing me to stand. "Bella, please. Please talk to me."

"Talk about what Edward? If you want to leave go! Obviously I'm not good enough for you. Obviously you want something more. Someone more." I was on the verge of tears.

"No! Bella! I don't want to leave you. You are more than enough for me. You're perfect. I love you!" He pleads with me and I can feel the traitorous tears falling freely down my face.

"Then why would you think about leaving me? Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, baby...last night was everything and more. Being with you like that was incredible. I only thought about leaving for a split second and it was to keep you safe. To keep you away from the monster that I am. But I'm too selfish Bella. I realise now that I can't live without you. I never want to leave your side."

I didn't know what to think. Part of me wanted to believe him, but another part of me still thought that I wasn't good enough for him and that was why he wanted to leave me. I felt like I was unworthy of his love.

"Bella..." he started.

"Promise me you won't leave me" I say interrupting him. I needed reassurance that he wasn't going to leave. Once I got that I was sure that I could look past this and move on. At least I hope I can.

"I promise that I will never, ever leave you Bella. I love you so, so much." Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to his chest. I returned the hug resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Edward. More than life itself." I replied kissing the side of his neck.

"Am I forgiven?" He says, hesitantly.

I sighed heavily before pulling away from him and looking at his beautiful face. His topaz eyes looked back at me worried and fearful. Did he think I was going to kick him out? That I was going to leave him? I could never do that.

"Yes, you're forgiven." His responding smile was breathtaking.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise I will make this up to you. I promise I will never leave you. We are going to be together forever." He finished speaking by kissing me forcefully on the lips. I kissed him back.

"We should go otherwise were going to be late for school." I said pulling my lips away from his amazingly soft ones. He grabbed my coat of its hanger and put it on me, before grabbing my hand and walking us out the door and to his car that Alice had dropped off while we were getting dressed.


End file.
